idolfandomcom-20200213-history
American Idol
American Idol: The Search for a Superstar (commonly known as simply American Idol) is a television show on the American television network Fox Network, based on the popular British show Pop Idol. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in the United States of America. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. EJay Day Jim Verraros A.J. Gil Ryan Starr Christina Christian R.J. Helton Tamyra Gray Nikki McKibbin Justin Guarini (runner-up) Kelly Clarkson (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season Two contestants, in order of elimination. Vanessa Olivarez Charles Grigsby Julia DeMato Corey Clark (disqualified) Rickey Smith Kimberly Caldwell Carmen Rasmusen Trenyce Joshua Gracin Kimberley Locke Clay Aiken (runner-up) Ruben Studdard (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Leah LaBelle Matthew Rogers Amy Adams Camile Velasco Jon Peter Lewis Jennifer Hudson John Stevens George Huff LaToya London Jasmine Trias Diana DeGarmo (runner-up) Fantasia Barrino (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Lindsey Cardinale Mikalah Gordon Jessica Sierra Nikko Smith Nadia Turner Anwar Robinson Constantine Maroulis Scott Savol Anthony Fedorov Vonzell Solomon Bo Bice (runner-up) Carrie Underwood (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Melissa McGhee Kevin Covais Lisa Tucker Mandisa Bucky Covington Ace Young Kellie Pickler Paris Bennett Chris Daughtry Elliott Yamin Katharine McPhee (runner-up) Taylor Hicks (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Six Season Six Contestants The following is a list of Season Six contestants, in order of elimination. Brandon Rogers Stephanie Edwards Chris Sligh Gina Glocksen Haley Scarnato Sanjaya Malakar Phil Stacey Chris Richardson LaKisha Jones Melinda Doolittle Blake Lewis (runner-up) Jordin Sparks (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Season Twelve Season Thirteen Season Fourteen Season Fifteen World Idol Kelly Clarkson participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Kelly placed 2nd place on 97 points. Kelly performed the Aretha Franklin cover - (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman. Kelly received the following scores respectively. UK awarded 9 points Belgium awarded 9 points Australia awarded 9 points USA awarded 12 points (default award) Pan-Arab Nations awarded 5 points Poland awarded 8 points The Netherlands awarded 9 points Canada awarded 9 points Germany awarded 9 points Norway awarded 10 points South Africa awarded 8 points Judges and hosts Judges *Randy Jackson (2002-2013) *Paula Abdul (2002-2009) *Simon Cowell (2002-2010) Hosts *Ryan Seacrest (2002-2016) *Brian Dunkleman (2002) Category:Idol television series